pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Intention of the Abyss/Relationships
Relationships Cheshire Cheshire is a Chain that lives in a dimension created from Alice's, the Intention of the Abyss', memories. He resembles a human form of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Originally believed to be a fervent servant of the Intention of the Abyss, it later turns out that he is Alice's dead pet cat and is trying to protect B-Rabbit Alice's memories, that she abandoned, in order to prevent her from suffering pain when she recalls them. Break mentions that Cheshire's eye was originally his own, and that the Intention stole the eye from him when she called him to give it to Cheshire. Jack Vessalius The Intention of the Abyss bears a deep love for Jack. She, like Alice, developed a strong bond with him. Jack showed her many things that she had never seen before, particularly because of her inability to leave the Abyss. Her love for him disillusions her entirely, and in one scene, she is shown waiting for Jack at a tea party, but he never shows up. Alice The Will of the Abyss and Alice are twin sisters. Alice said that she could communicate with her while she was in Abyss. They appear to be on very bad terms with each other, but the Will seems to care for Alice somewhat, seeing as a part of her wish to Break was to "save Alice". Oz Vessalius The first time they met, The Will of the Abyss thought that Oz was Jack. She seems to think of him as a reincarnation of Jack Vessalius and is thus deeply infatuated with him, and shows jealously at Oz choosing Alice over her, saying he will "regret it." Lacie Baskerville It is confirmed that Lacie Baskerville is the mother of Alice, The Intention of the Abyss, and her twin sister Alice. The Intention of The Abyss and Lacie share similar traits such as dancing in blood and having damaged personalities. Just as Lacie had an interest in Jack, the Intention of the Abyss also holds the same interest. Xerxes Break / Kevin Legnard The Intention and Break/Kevin made a promise to eachother after he was sent into the Abyss' core and she took his eye. She would change his past and make his master survive the assult on their mansion and he would destroy her and save Alice ( the red). However she made the daughter of the family into an illegal contractor who killed the rest of the family and Break's master only lived for 5 years before he was assasinated. This made Break furious and filled with hatred towards her, although this dissappeared with the years. Now it's unsure if she still remembers Break but he's completely determined to fullfill her whish, even saying he can't die before he's done. Revis Revis is the confirmed father of the Intention of the Abyss and her twin sister Alice. They didn't seem to get along too well and he apparently never told her she was his daughter. Oswald Baskerville The Intention does not get along well with Oswald as mentioned in Chapter 69 she disliked him, so she and Alice took the oppertunity to switch places as Alice did enjoy his company. She has also mentioned that she loathed Glen (Oswald at the time) because he along with Vincent and Gilbert got too close to Jack and tried to take him away. Category:Character Subpages